Scabarites Notes
Dettagli della Miniquest *Alcune waterskins oppure un'Enchanted water tiara *Coins per viaggi sul tappeto volante |kills= *Molti Skeletons, Dried zombies, Mummie o Scabarites }} Walkthrough *Per iniziare la miniquest, parla con il capo archeologo Abigail nel suo campo base sull'altopiano di Ullek. Nota bene: non puoi ottenere i capitoli dai drop se prima non le avrai parlato. *Abigail ti darà lo Scabaras research e ti chiederà di completarne i capitoli mancanti. *Il libro ha un totale di 19 capitoli: se hai scelto di prendere gli appunti nella chest presso la camera dell'High Priest, il Quarto capitolo, il Quinto e il Sesto risulteranno già aggiunti. *Puoi ottenere i capitoli del libro dai seguenti mostri: Skeletons, Dried zombies, Mummies e Scabarites. Devi immediatamente ricopiare le annotazioni nel libro per evitare drop duplicati. *È consigliabile uccidere gli Scabarites nell'area paludosa o i Dried Zombies sull'altopiano. Gli Scabarites sono bersagli semplici: è possibile affrontare solo quelli che attaccano con Melee, rimanendo contemporaneamente al riparo dal caldo del deserto. I differenti appunti hanno un diverso testo dell'examine, come mostrato nel seguente elenco, e vanno ricopiati uno ad uno nel research book. :(1) Tattered papyrus - The foresters are most incompetent of late. Their claims that sources of wood are becoming scarce smacks of laziness. I shall have them flogged if quotes are not fulfilled. The furnaces must remain lit. :(2) Shabby papyrus - Another setback. The deliveries of timber we were expecting have arrived, but are in the form of bank certificates. While we could burn them, I fear it will not be much use. For now, I have had them stored with the other certificates. :(3) Smelly papyrus - It appears as if Elidinis has forsaken us. Armies, led by vile misbelievers, are smiting the northern settlement, Uzer is under siege and it cannot be long before we are also under assault. The outside areas may fall, but we should be secure in the tunnels beneath Ullek. :(4) Fine papyrus - It has come to retreat. I can only blame myself for the next revelation I must make to the survivors. We are low on timber and the ventilation will ultimately fail as a result. The vast stocks of dried dung, in which I had placed faith for fuel in such an emergency are soaking wet... :(5) Cheap papyrus - ...and infested with some sort of giant maggot. That's bad for both morale and health. I fear this is simply a reflection of our current dire situation. I only pray we are not forced to starvation and the dire choices that would entail. :(6) Well-made papyrus - Icthlarin has not taken us, after all. Though many died in these stinking warrens, we few have survived. We will now travel to the village of Sophanem and hope there are other survivors there. I have vowed to pay for a temple to be built there, in honour of the deities who saved us... that is, if our currency is of any value in this new world order. :(7)High-grade papyrus - As Scabarite custom dictates, the outer gateways have been sealed. No disturbances will occur and we may worship in peace. The forfuitous discovery of a large stock of ordure may even allow some of the less pious worshippers to breed. :(8) Greasy papyrus - The relaxation of breeding rules may have been something of a mistake. More of the young seem to believe that we should leave the darkness and seek to explore the outer areas, where odd noices have been heard. I shall pray for guidance, even though answers from Scabaras are clearly unlikely. :(9) Damp papyrus - Although he did not reply directly, I have been seized by visions of some sort. A female with a red-sheened carapace and antennae spoke to me, sending disquiet through my soul. Could it really be that only the destruction of all other life will allow us the isolation we crave? :(10) Oily papyrus - I am convinced. We will break through to the surface and ensure these noises are quieted. Silence shall be ours! Both the chasm and the outer areas are currently under investigation, by those dedicated enough to accept pollution of their souls for the greater good. :(11) Scented papyrus - The chasm has proven to be a dead end to us, for the moment. The external trek has been useful, though. We discovered some large creatures, not wholly unlike us, with the capacity to leap great distances. Some have been captured for research. There were other creatures, too - dead but moving. Could this kind of existence provide the ultimate solitude? :(12) Soft papyrus - A breakthrough, of sorts! The leaping creatures have enabled us to send warriors up through the chasm to explore. They report a large area of tunnels which they are now securing with traps. Traps that should be effective against the soft-skinned humans we can even now smell. :(13) Brittle papyrus - Contact! We have slain several human warriors, after emerging into the outer areas of a surface settlement. I am, however, worried that this contact might be sullying the forces. I have instructed that more traps be used so that pollution does not occur. :(14) Recent papyrus - The red-tinged female reappeared and urged for a more active destruction of the surface-dwellers. The dreams come evermore and my mind is torn. She speaks of Scabaras and I shall follow, but I have not had such communication in years and the toll upon me is telling. Everything is blurring. :(15) Well-preserved papyrus - Now, I realise, there are two minds within me... and neither is strong enough. To be cursed so, with no chance to be alone, even within myself. I must control my thoughts... or should that be 'we'? :(16) Exquisite papyrus - Paralysed by indecision or firm in the face of adversity; aloof or apathetic; violent or strong; merciful or weak? There is no difference within me. What will be the ultimate fate? :(17) Hastily-written papyrus - The High Priest seems to be wandering in his mind, so we follow his last instructions as Scabaras would wish us to. The outsiders will be destroyed. We slew one in the upper chambers and set our largest guardian to guard the area where he was found - all too close to the chasm. Due capitoli sono rinvenibili esclusivamente in due chests, nella parte ovest del dungeon, vicino all'High Priest of Scabaras. :(18) Tatty papyrus (il chest a nord, più grosso) - A setback. The scarab guardian we left by the chasm was slain! Although no penetration has been made into the nest via this route, we have increased the number of perimeter traps and are considering a full assault upon the settlement known as Sophenem. :(19) Creased papyrus (il chest a sud, più piccolo) - We have had reports of an intruder in the vaults before the doors - an area not yet fully set with traps! I have had visions of Scabaras in the guise of a female with red chitin. Now, I know what we must do: destroy everyone, for ultimate peace and solitude. *Quando avrai ricopiato tutti i capitoli nel libro, potrai parlare con Abigail e ottenere la ricompensa. Ricompensa *10,000 gp *Il libro Scabaras research completo Categoria:Miniquests